Epilogue
by Queen Anne's Revenge
Summary: What happened next? For all of us who need more details about the ending of this wonderful saga. It's an extended ending and an epilogue. I might upload the spanish version later.


The end

SAM

Watching Grace running trough the woods was never that painless. For the first time I knew that she was going to be ok and that she would be back soon. I picked up her clothes from the ground and put them in the car. If she trusted Cole I know I should too, but it was hard.

As far as I knew, Cole had the meningitis virus isolated so it could be injected directly into Grace's veins as a wolf. It was really difficult to imagine that. I was so worried. By the time I got home Cole had already set the trap to get Grace. It made me sick the fact I had to put traps to get my girlfriend back.

- Ringo! Glad you're here - said Cole smiling - Grace should be ready in no time! -

I stared at him.

- Don't be mad I'll be careful - Cole winked.

Cole was actually anxious with this whole Grace meningitis thing. I guess he just wanted to cheer me up.

- It's ok, I trust you - I lied. How could I trust in anyone Grace's life? Even so, I guess Cole was the best shot. He should be grateful.

- Save the lies for marriage - Cole answered back. I smiled. I remembered Ulrik saying something likewise. He would tell me how careful should every man should be when getting married. He would also quoted something he watched on TV: 'Marriage actually has tree rings: The engagement ring, the marriage ring and the suffering' and we would all burst out in laughs. Everyone but Shelby. I couldn't believe she was gone for good.

- Hey Ringo, I bought burgers want some? - Asked Cole.

- Sure - I answered. He handed one to me and we started to eat in silence. At some point our house phone rang and Cole answered immediately.

- Beck's place - He said. Then he smiled so I grabbed my burger and walk to my room.

COLE

- Ringo left - I said to Isabel.

- He's only trying to give you privacy don't be a jerk - She answered. I just loved talking to Isabel. It was the first cynical Barbie that I actually liked. She was like the perfect prototype of everything I hated and screwed but at the same time, I trusted in her as I trusted in Jeremy or Victor. It was incredible this to be true at this short time of knowing each other.

- I can't help it - I said with a stupid smile on my face.

- When are you coming Cole? -

- When we're ready, Barbie -

- You know I hate that nickname Ken-wannabe - Isabel said. I laughed - And don't change the subject or I won't bring it up ever again -

- That sounds dirty - I laughed.

- I'm hanging up -

- Baby don't! Hold on, just… I don't know how things are here yet. I still have to cure Grace. It's my duty before I say good bye to this world -

- Cole… -

- I mean Mercy Falls. I'm sure this will be a great summer. Sam and Grace will be in charge of this place and I will be able to go and see you -

- You'd better. Apparently moving to California is pissing off my dad more than I thought. He has nothing to kill here - I imagined that bastard as an addict without drugs.

- Still better than rehab right? -

- Right. College is killing me Cole. I hate school. It's harder being popular here. It's not enough being this damn pretty. People care more about their homework -

- You have to finish college. How else are we going to survive? I'm a retired superstar so my girlfriend has to look up for me -

- You're not that lucky - Isabel said furiously, but I knew she was smiling. I've never called her my 'girlfriend' before. It was more like a mutual agreement or something. Before she left we've spent some time in her bedroom. No, I haven't sleep with her, but I think it's just a matter of time from now on. Maybe this summer. I'm pretty sure that's why she has been more pushy than usual on me visiting her.

Suddenly I heard some bells on the outside. It was the trap! Grace!

- I have to go baby, I think it's Grace -

- Be careful with her or… or… -

- Good night to you too -

- Call me after as soon anything happens - she said. Of course I would. If I remember I will. I mean… right.

- Sure - I hung up and took the injection of sedative with me to sleep Grace. Sam was already watching from inside and turning on the backyard lights.

- It's her Cole -

-Yeah. Good thing she can't move, gotta be careful with those teeth. Talk to her Ringo, that will make her distracted for a bit - Sam obeyed and looked at her in the eyes. I believe he was sending her some images while he was speaking. I assured her mouth and injected the sedative rapidly. Grace stopped fighting and soon fell in Ringo's arms. How romantic.

SAM

Oh God. I embraced Grace carefully and carried her to the basement in which Cole had built his laboratory. I put her on this doctor's bed or something and waited for Cole to bring the virus. He started to shave this area of her neck to inject it directly in the main vein. Grace didn't even move, but it was a matter of time in which her temperature began to raise. Cole tied her legs just in case she would wake up freaked out.

GRACE

My memories were all twisted up. I remembered every smell and I felt this new substance in me and I knew it was mortal to me, to my werewolf inside of me. I knew that I was safe because I remembered the smell of this place. I was still scared because I was no master of my body. I wanted to wake up and I couldn't. I wanted to at least move and apparently that was not an option. Soon, my thoughts started to vanish because my wolf was dying.

SAM

I closed the basement's door and I felt incredibly worried, but I knew it was not safe to stay in there. If Grace bit me I would shift again and Cole just cured me. Apparently the virus isolated without anyone else's blood was one of the derivatives of the cure. Cole was still working on it. I believe he wants to try it himself first. I lay back on my bed and stared at the hall. I couldn't sleep. Not with Grace down there fighting between death and life.

GRACE

I could finally open my eyes and I stretched myself, but still I couldn't move. Was I tied up? This is absurd. I'm seriously going to take some serious measures in here. I felt so tired… and naked.

- SAM! - I screamed - Sam! -

Soon I heard foots running downstairs and the sound of opening the door.

- Oh God Grace! I forgot to bring you some clothes - He ran to untie me so I could sat and he hugged me - You're alive - he said again. I hugged him back and I felt like home.

- I told you it would work - I said to his ear.

- Seeing is believing - I whispered back.

- Sam… -

- Yes? - he asked back caressing my waist.

- I'm kinda cold and I think I need a shower… or a bubble bath -

- Of course Grace as you wish, let me bring you something to wear - He exited the basement and brought me one of his long shirts. They fitted me as if I was wearing some kind of dress. I hugged him again and he carried me upstairs the bride style.

COLE

I was so relieved about Grace's survival that I wanted to allow myself to sleep, but I wanted to give these two some privacy. So I opened the door and shifted.

SAM

I heard Cole going out so I went to close the back door. When I came back to the room Grace was laying back on the bed covered only with a towel. I straddled her and started kissing her neck. She embraced me tenderly and moaned softly. That was so sexy. She took off my shirt and brought me back to her lips. This time I didn't ask her if she wanted to stop. I wanted her so badly it hurt.

COLE

This was it. This was the moment of the truth. One week later exactly I was standing on Minnesota's airport waiting for my flight to California. I was nervous as hell. Living as Isabel did, enduring the pain and hollowness, brought up my vulnerable side and I hated it. Not even once in my life I've been nervous. Even so I was great at hiding it… and lying to myself of course. If it was believed that it was impossible for me to get out of this hole of my soul I will prove them wrong. I will prove myself wrong.

- Say Isabel we miss her - said Grace. She and Sam looked like a married couple. A British boring couple. I still like them.

- Sure I will. Hopefully I won't forget it. I get easily distracted - I smirked. Sam did too.

Soon a voice all over the airport said my flight was about to… fly. Well, California awaits among with the hottest and angriest Barbie I've ever known. I hugged Grace and Sam.

- Use protection kids - I advice them. Sam blushed I don't believe this! Grace smiled and hold Sam's waist.

I couldn't wait.

ISABEL

Waiting for Cole was making me anxious. Where was he? I've waited for almost half an hour and he wasn't here yet. I still didn't know how we were supposed to act with each other. I lied if I said I didn't want him and this time his rejection was not in the plan. Cole St. Clair you are going to be fucking mine.

Suddenly I watch him with his luggage walking to my direction with a wide smile. He looked like he had just won a billion dollars. That happy, yeah. I stood there, my arms crossed waiting for a reaction of his. Not that I actually didn't know what to do. Not that I'm nervous or anything. He dropped his stuff on the floor, grabbed my waist and kissed me so softly I could die. He caressed my waist and kissed my lips as if I was such a delicate rose it could break at any moment.

- Missed me? - he whispered.

- What took you so long? - I asked back. He laughed.

- I had to walk like… A mile, this airport is huge - he embraced me tightly - You smell good -

- Don't use your wolf stuff on me - I complained still happy he noticed this very expensive new perfume. He kissed me again.

We get to my house quite quickly. Since I had like my own apartment inside the house area it wouldn't be hard to hide Cole. It even had its own kitchen so, we wouldn't starve or something. He stared at my huge pink bed and jump on it.

- Get a shower first Cole! - I complained - I'm going to get some food - He laughed and head back looking for the bathroom. By the time I got the food I heard him complaining inside the shower. Well, more like sounds of suffering I don't know. Oh my God he could not shift in my bathroom. How in earth could that be possible? It was damn hot here in California we were in August, there was no way to…

I opened the bathroom and I saw Cole in the bath tub with super cold water and ice cubs. I felt insanely angry at him.

- What on earth are you doing Cole? -

- Testing. Thought you would take longer to come - He hardly said.

- Get out of there! -

- Hold on… just… -

- This water is freezing! - I said touching it - How are you not shifting yet? -

- That's what I'm trying to figure out Barbie. Remember what I told you? - His black hair was all wet too and his green eyes were staring at me intensely. He was grabbing the sides of the bath tub as if it hurt.

- Cole… Why did you do this? You could have tested the cure on someone else - I said even when I knew he didn't like to do that. As a suicidal maniac he is - If this works you won't be able to run through your magical woods anymore - I said sarcastically.

- That's the point baby - He smirked.

EPILOGUE

SAM

With Koenig in charge of the pack, Grace and I were able to go to Norway with Rachel. I've already finished high school so going with Grace to college wouldn't be a problem since I could afford it. Beck's account now belonged to me and I had enough money to survive while I got a job. Still this was the part I hated. Airplanes. Grace's parents took us to the airport and his dad just ordered me to take care of Grace. Amy, on the other hand, hugged both of us and wished us good luck.

I didn't believe in luck. My car was going to be taken inside that huge plane too. I grabbed Grace's hand and we headed to the airplane. Norway would be cold but we were both determined on believing on our cure. Well, at least myself. Grace looked normal. I was so excited about this new beginning. This was really the opportunity to live as Samuel Roth would have if he hadn't got bitten. I knew it was going to be fantastic as soon as we arrived there. In the meanwhile, airplanes still freaked me out.

GRACE

After quite a while I started to think how leaving Minnesota behind felt strange. I would miss the woods so much. My new college life with Sam will be awesome and I was going to keep every memory in my heart as long as I lived. Sam and I were cuddling and I kissed his jaw. He looked at me and kissed me in the lips.

- I hate airplanes - he said.

- If you sleep time will go faster - I said caressing his cheek. He smiled. I looked back to the window - Sam look! Norway is so green! -

Sam looked through the window and made a face.

- We're too high -

- Sam this place is full of woods. I hope our apartment it's near them. It seems like there is a whole new story beneath them -

Sam looked at me.

- I'm pretty sure there is -


End file.
